Naruto and Samui
by Steamy Naruto Writer
Summary: Samui and Naruto meet in a bathhouse. Stuff happens.


**Naruto and Samui**

Samui released the towel that hugged her body and let out a content sigh as she stepped into the steamy water. It was nice to have a vacation. Now that the war was over, it was easier for ninjas from other villages to step into another hidden village. She was on vacation in Konoha, and the bathhouse was her first stop. The water gently flew around her, and Samui couldn't help but let out a moan.

She sighed. Because of the war and the prelude towards it, her sex life was pretty much nonexistent. This water sure was nice though. It breezed over her heavy breasts, making her nipples tighten. She looked around the bathhouse. "Looks I'm all alone…"

Her head flew backwards when two of her finger ran over her nether lips. Her pointers brushed up and down her folds. She let out quiet moans once she started bobbing her digits more rapidly in response to her growing pleasure. Her nipples were growing harder as she touched herself, making them stand completely erect.

Samui closed her eyes and stuck two fingers into her womanhood, slowly entering and then receding her digits, going in and out of her flaming entrance. The incredible heat in her body resulted into her pouring more of her juices out of her core, and drips of liquid came up to the surface. Her fingers went faster and faster, scattering tears of her arousal in the tub.

"Aaaaaah!" Samui stopped all she was doing, quickly hiding everything but her head under the water when she heard a male voice scream. She looked at the direction of the sound to see a young blond boy wail in pain. It seems he had watched her from a hiding spot before he fell down. Looking closer, she recognized the young man. It was Naruto, the ninja that saved her and her brother from Ginkaku.

Her eyes widened when he stood up, giving her a full view of his hard dick. Had he been watching her naked? Samui was smart, and quickly knew what he had been doing while watching her. She quickly covered herself with a towel and got out of the tub.

Naruto gulped when Samui walked up to him. He hadn't planned to watch Samui while she was relaxing, but just when he planned to leave she suddenly started touching herself, and before he knew it he had been masturbating himself. Samui had different plans, however. She was on vacation and a dick like Naruto's could help her with some pent-up stress. Coming closer to Naruto, she gasped. He was even bigger up-close. He had to be at least 10 inches.

To Naruto's surprise, Samui got down on her knees and grabbed his dick. She pulled back his foreskin to reveal the pink head underneath. The head was covered in pre-cum, which made her smirk. Nine-Tails or not, no men was able to resist her. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against the shaft, rolling up and down the rock-hard penis. Once she arrived at the tip, she coiled the muscle around it, letting all the pre-cum roll over her tongue.

Naruto moaned, bringing her lips closer to his cock, making her take in a tiny bit of his penis into her mouth. She got the hint and took more of him in, but came to a stop when the tip started to hit her throat. Luckily, Samui was already experienced with giving head, so she didn't have to gurgle or make barfing sounds. But when Naruto tried to push more of himself in, she pushed her head back.

"Stop it. That's not cool at all!" she screamed angrily.

"But I want more!" Naruto pleaded, trying to push himself back into her heavenly mouth. His efforts came to a stop when Samui stood up. For a moment he was afraid that it was over. But she didn't seem mad at all when she started to open her towel, allowing Naruto to see the biggest breasts he had ever seen. They were so big and soft, just the thought of touching them made him drool. When Samui removed her towel completely though, the drooling Naruto was almost positive he was about to suffer from a heart attack out of pure excitement.

Naruto ran up to her, and Samui was tackled to the ground. He straddled onto her stomach, putting his hands on her soft breasts. They wiggled and bounced with every move he made, no matter how small. Her breasts were so big that he had trouble keeping them around his cock when he pushed his manhood between her pillows.

Samui rolled her eyes. Why did every men that had sex with her always want a boobjob so badly? She reluctantly pushed her breasts against Naruto's dick to help him. Naruto was surprised once he started to thrust into her cleavage. Her breasts were so big that his penis completely disappeared when he pushed his hips back, and could only briefly be seen when he pushed himself completely forward. Samui watched the pink head come out of her cleavage with each push, briefly grasping against her mouth, making Naruto's pre-cum form a line between her luscious lips and his dick.

Naruto shivered whenever Samui's tongue would roll over his dick. The sight was so hot, and the feeling of her clutched breasts so snug, that he was sure he was going to cum soon. "Here it comes, Samui-chan!" Samui's pupils widened when a shot of white gulps flew into her mouth, making her unexpectedly taste Naruto's cum. She let go of her breasts in shock, releasing Naruto's penis, and Naruto used to opportunity to force his cumming dick into her open mouth, shooting everything down her throat.

Samui got on her knees and coughed once Naruto pushed his hips back. She felt the cum travel to her stomach. Naruto watched how her breasts jiggled to and fro with every cough. His dick was already getting hard again. Samui gasped when Naruto clutched the sides of her hips, setting his fingers into her skin. "What… huff… huff… are you doing?"

Naruto didn't say anything. She knew what he was doing. He guided his cock against her pussy, lightly pressing against the small hole. Samui mentally prepared herself for the incoming dick, knowing that the size she was about to take in was one she would never forget. She screamed in pain when Naruto pushed forward without warning, thrusting his dick in to the hilt without stopping. His groin clashed against her ass, which was as supple as her breasts. Naruto refused to give Samui time to adjust to his size and immediately began to rock back and forth. His hands played with Samui's butt cheeks, pinching and massaging the fleshy cheeks. Samui's head was covered in sweat while she gritted her teeth in pain. However, she slowly began to enjoy herself. Once she was used to the massive dick, she started to push back against Naruto, making their bodies clash against in each other in loud smacks.

Before she knew it, Samui's hand had traveled to her clit, stimulating the hard button. Naruto eventually became a little bored with her ass, no matter how incredible it was. He flew his hands forward, grabbing her massive tits, making them swell. Even with his hands on the mounds, they still swung furiously in line with his thrusts. He plucked at her nipples, which Samui responded to with even louder groans than before. Soon, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to cum!"

The kunoichi nodded. "Me too!" They both screamed as they climaxed. Samui's pussy gripped Naruto's dick even tighter, milking him to completion. Naruto felt her squirt against his cock while he released his seeds, sending them straight to Samui's womb. Naruto pulled out when he had spilled everything and both had to catch their breath before talking.

"Not a word," Samui threatened darkly.

Naruto was completely cool with that.


End file.
